Lady Wifi Retold: Marinette's Premonition
by EvLuvs2Write
Summary: When Marinette gets a blast from the past in an extraordinary way, something changes that will rock her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marinette was in a dark place. The only thing she knew was that she had no clue where she was or how she had gotten there. Her vision was hazy, her hearing was fuzzy, and she could make out distant shapes, that might have been moving? She didn't know. When her vision finally cleared she saw something from the past. She could have sworn that this had happened before.

 _What's going on? Where am I?_

Suddenly, she heard a voice. It sounded…familiar.

"Hang in there Ladybug!" shouted Chat Noir from outside the hotel's locked kitchen doors.

 _I think I remember this, but how am I seeing it? Am I dreaming?_

Alya or rather Lady Wifi had pinned Ladybug against the wall with two giant purple circles, both with lock icons in the center. Chat Noir, still locked outside of the kitchen, frantically searched for a way inside. He grabbed his silver staff and scanned a blueprint of the Bourgeois' hotel.

 _This was when Alya was akumatized._

"Of course! The service elevator!" he cried with relief and ran to the elevator.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Lady Wifi was attempting to unmask Ladybug (on video for the public to see), with no luck.

"Why won't it come off?" she asked becoming visibly frustrated.

"Uh because it's magic," Ladybug dead panned.

Suddenly, Chat Noir burst out of the elevator.

"Oh would you look at that! How romantic. Tom cat's come to save his love bug!" Lady Wifi snickered.

"I am NOT his love bug!" Ladybug made very clear.

"We'll come back to that later," Chat Noir grinned.

 _Yeah, you wish._

Lady Wifi attacked, and Chat Noir dodged many of her assaults, but eventually got locked in the giant freezer. His ring had fallen off in all the chaos, and he was frantically searching for it.

"Plagg! A little help here?!" Adrien shouted at his kwami.

 _Wait? What?! Adrien is Chat Noir?! No way! I don't believe this! What is happening to me? I must be hallucinating._

"Fine! But I want cheese after this! Why is it so cold in here?"

A purple butterfly-shaped mask appeared on Lady Wifi's face.

"Take her earrings while she is pinned to the wall," Hawkmoth ordered.

"Of course, but for extra measure," she trailed off, then pinned ladybug's legs against the wall as well.

"No! Stay back!" Ladybug struggled against her magical bonds but could not break free. Lady Wifi sauntered over toward her ever so slowly, reached over, her gloved hands hovering slightly over Ladybug's ears with anticipation, and removed the precious jewels.

 _What? This didn't happen last time! What's going on? We defeated her. Right?_

A bright pink flash filled the room and then there was only Marinette pinned against the wall. Everyone must have been watching, including her parents and all her classmates. Lady Wifi showed the slightest hint of excitement and shock, but was quickly reminded of her task by the purple butterfly outline around her face.

"Finally one of my minions has done something right. Lady Wifi, get rid of her," Hawkmoth commanded.

Lady Wifi glanced around the kitchen and spotted a knife on the counter. Marinette saw where she was looking and began to panic.

 _Oh heck no._

"Alya, snap out of it!" she screamed at her akumatized best friend, but it was no use. She wailed in terror at the sight of Alya and still couldn't break free. "Chat Noir! Help me!" she yelled loudly.

 _What did I just say? Was I that desperate? This didn't even happen!_

Adrien had finally found his precious ring and transformed when he heard his lady's call for help, then he shouted, "Cataclysm!" He burst through the door and hesitated when he saw Marinette.

"Marinette? What are you doing here? Where's Ladybug?" but this gave Lady Wifi the time she needed to stab her victim.

 _Aaaaaaah! What?! She just stabbed me! Come on Chat! Are you really that blind?_

Marinette lashed out in pain when Lady Wifi pulled out the knife, and her ear-piercing scream could be heard throughout the whole hotel. It raised the hair on the back of Chat's neck.

"No!" he shouted and reached for her, his bright green eyes growing wide in mortal terror.

She turned toward him and just laughed.

"Why do you care so much about this girl? She wasn't there when I needed her, and she's been keeping the biggest secret from me."

"What secret…?" Chat Noir trailed off coming to realization. He went stark white seeing as his lady was in distress. She was his lady. Marinette was Ladybug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. If anyone is confused, let me explain: all the italics, are the Marinette from the beginning. If anything else is in italics, I will put a name on it.

Example: _Hm,_ Adrien thought or _Hm_

The second one would be Marinette. I can't give anything away yet, but the title will also help. Keep in mind the beginning of the first chapter while reading. If you do keep reading this fanfic, things will eventually make a lot more sense. I'm pretty sure everything will be explained in the next chapter.

A little about me: I normally write out my stories before I post them. For this story, I will post daily. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please, no mean comments. I take everything you guys say to heart. I am also completely infatuated with this show! I will probably post theories in the future, and I have a few more stories in the works.

Thank you for reading, and here's Chapter 2.

 **Chapter 2**

Marinette's usually white shirt began to turn red with blood. She hung her head and was breathing heavily. Chat glanced at the camera and hoped that her parents weren't watching, but he knew better. Her family cared about her so much, unlike his own father, and he was right. In the living room of the Dupain-Cheng house, her parents were panicking. They were so shocked that they couldn't think or form a plan of action.

"Tom, we need to do something!" Sabine cried from her spot on the couch.

"I'm going to rescue her," Tom shouted firmly.

 _No! Don't go there dad!_

"But you could get yourself killed," Sabine protested, but he had already stalked out the door without another word.

Back in the kitchen, anger flowed through Chat. He tensed and was ready to attack, but his ring flashed reminding him that he only had a few minutes. He needed to get the earrings back, save Marinette, and defeat Lady Wifi all on his own.

Suddenly Lady Wifi shouted," Chat Noir, save Marinette!"

 _Yeah. You should do that instead of letting me die like an idiot! Wait. How did she do that? Was that Alya talking or Hawkmoth?_

Then the butterfly appeared on her face, turning her back to her task. "Give me your ring!"

 _Huh?_

Chat pondered this. Was she fighting Hawkmoth's control?

 _That's what I'm wondering. Wait, can I read his thoughts?_

This allowed her to corner him in the freezer yet again. By this time, Marinette had lost consciousness and was hanging limply on the wall.

 _Is anybody going to help me?_

"If you give me your ring, I'll let her go, and you can save her," Lady Wifi bargained.

Chat Noir didn't know how else he would be able to set Marinette free, and she needed to get to a hospital ASAP! He made his choice.

 _Don't. You. Dare._

He grabbed his ring. The cool metal slid off with ease. A bright green flash filled the room and Adrien was left standing alone in the freezer. Another hero had fallen and it was displayed for all of Paris. She snatched it out of his hand and spun around.

 _No! She's obviously lying!_

"Sorry, but I have to go, and one more thing…I lied," Lady Wifi cackled.

 _Called it. He's so gullible sometimes. Well, gullible and adorable. I mean, he is Adrien after all. How did I not see it before? Their personalities are extremely different though. Right?_

She ran out of the freezer and placed many purple seals over the spot where the door had once been, trapping Adrien inside without his miraculous, and without a way to save Marinette.

 _No! Adrien!_

Tom stormed towards the hotel with his fists clenched and sweat dripping from his brow. He needed to save his baby girl, his only child.

 _Aw, thanks dad._

When he arrived, Alya had already left, but Marinette was still on the wall. He rushed over to her and called her name.

"Marinette! Wake up! Look at me!"

He was so desperate to know that she would be okay, but he was unsure.

Meanwhile, Adrien was freezing to death inside the chilly room. He shivered, and the cold had completely enveloped him. He was lying on the frigid floor, doubled over in a ball trying to hold in as much warmth as possible. He felt like he was going to die. Plagg could have phased through the giant purple locks a long time ago, but for once he was loyally staying by his master's side.

"P-P-Plagg. Y-you can l-l-leave. I-I d-don't want you t-to die t-t-too," he stuttered, his teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"Adrien, don't talk like that! We're going to survive this!" Plagg screeched.

 _Yeah! You'll survive! Please don't give up Adrien._

Tom smiled as his daughter regained consciousness.

"Dad?" She asked weakly.

"Marinette!" He cried with relief.

"Dad, you need to save Chat. He's in the freezer. Hurry please!" She ordered somewhat wearily.

"No I need save you first!" Tom replied firmly.

"Dad, please do this for me," she said before passing out again.

"Ok Marinette. I'm trusting you."

He rushed over to the freezer and found that there were purple circles all over the opening.

"Chat Noir? Are you in there?" Tom asked loudly.

Adrien glanced up in hope, "Y-yeah. I-I'm in h-h-here."

"I'm Marinette's father. I'm here to rescue you," Tom told him.

"W-Wait! Save M-M-Marinette f-first!" Adrien shouted with all the energy he had left through the purple wall.

"I'm sorry, but she told me to help you first. I don't even know how to get rid of these purple things, first of all," Tom replied.

 _Use the microwave! Come on dad! You are a baker for crying out loud!_

"Is t-there something i-in the k-k-kitchen that w-will disrupt the s-signal?" Adrien asked.

Tom glanced around and spotted two microwaves on the counter. His baker instincts told him that this was a no no, and not to do it. The little voice in his head was screaming at him not to do it, that it was too dangerous. He ignored it and set one by the freezer opening and the other by Marinette. He grabbed some silverware and put it in the microwave by the freezer.

 _Thank you!_

"You might want to stand back Chat Noir," Tom articulated, but Adrien had lost consciousness and was laying on the floor, extremely still.

Tom started the microwave and waited for the silverware to overheat and bust the microwave. He heard a zapping sound and then it happened. _BLAM!_ The microwave short circuited and the seals over the freezer opening disappeared. Tom walked inside the freezer to find none other than Adrien Agreste, a famous model and Marinette's latest obsession, lying unconscious on the floor. Plagg was out of sight.

"Are you Chat Noir? Son? Wake up please! I need your help to save my daughter!" Tom shouted as he shook Adrien violently. _Maybe warming him up will help,_ he thought.

Tom rubbed Adrien's arms trying to create heat. The poor boy was on the verge of turning blue, he was so cold. Suddenly, Adrien's eyes fluttered open at his body's sudden change in temperature.

 _Thank goodness he woke up!_

"Um, hello," Adrien said to Tom.

"Ah, you're awake! Can you stand? If you can, will you help me save my daughter?" Tom asked desperately.

"I can stand. Thank you for saving me Monsieur Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said gratefully. He had met Marinette's father when they were practicing for the Ultimate Meca-Strike III Tournament. But then he snapped back into reality, "We need to get Marinette to a hospital! I can't lose her!"

Tom just smiled at Adrien's kindness and worry for Marinette, but his kind expression quickly vanished when he turned toward his injured daughter. The bleeding still hadn't stopped. He didn't know if the microwave would work in her situation because he didn't want to hurt her more than she already had been. What if the microwave electrocuted her?

"What should we do Monsieur?" Adrien asked trying to quickly form a plan of action. He was still trying to get up and failing. His legs didn't want to work, and the warmth was slowly spreading across his body. Very slowly, and not making much progress at that. He felt like a bowl of cherry-flavored jello.

Suddenly, the purple locks withholding Marinette flickered. They kept fading in and out until they finally disappeared. She fell forward and Tom gasped. He dove just in time to catch her.

"How did that happen?" he asked looking to Adrien for clarification.

"Um, maybe since Al-I mean Lady Wifi was so far away, the signal was too weak to hold the connection any longer. I mean, her name is Lady _Wifi_ ," Adrien replied.

He set Marinette gently down on the floor. She was breathing very slowly, too slowly. The few breaths that she did take were long, drawn out, and shaky. Tom found some towels and pressed them to her wound. It was a deep gash in her stomach. Adrien hadn't really gotten a chance to examine it until now. It was not going to be something that was easily fixed.

"Wow. My daughter is Ladybug," Tom said aloud to no one in particular, realization finally sinking in.

"Yeah, I'm almost as shocked as you, " Adrien told him.

He still could not stand despite reassuring Monsieur Dupain-Cheng that he could. His legs were still numb.

"Son, I'm going to have to carry you both to the hospital," he said to Adrien, not giving him much of an option.

"Alright," Adrien agreed reluctantly. He wanted to help, since he was supposed to be the hero. Well, he couldn't do it without ladybug. She was the best, and he was extremely worried about her. He loved her so much, with or without the mask.

 _He was worried about me? He…loves me?_

Tom hoisted the two injured teenagers over his shoulders. Adrien hung over his right shoulder and Marinette hung over his left shoulder. He started to run out of the hotel. She briefly opened her eyes.

"Adrien? What are you doing here? Where are we going? You shouldn't be here!" she said worriedly. Then she coughed and doubled over, trying to clutch her stomach.

"Marinette, calm down, don't make it worse. I am Chat Noir. I know you're Ladybug," Adrien said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, mostly reassuring himself. She would be okay. Right?

"Oh…" she trailed off and passed out again.

Tom burst through the hotel's front doors.

"Someone please help these two teenagers! They need medical attention now!" He shouted to the many people surrounding the hotel.

"Marinette? Adrikins? What happened? Are you okay Adrikins?" Chloe asked with a touch of concern. Then she saw the blood gushing from Marinette.

"M-Marinette? What happened to her? Daddy! Get an ambulance for them nooooooow!" Chloe demanded her father. It didn't matter how much she hated Marinette, even she wasn't as low as not helping someone who was injured.

 _Huh. That's surprising, she actually does have a heart._

"Ok Chloe! Everyone make a path for the ambulance!" The mayor ordered the citizens crowding the hotel.

They backed away, making a small opening for the brightly flashing vehicle. Two stretchers were frantically rolled out and the teenagers were strapped in. Both were hooked up to oxygen and loaded into the ambulance. Tom hopped in as well.

Many doctors surrounded Marinette trying to keep her alive on the journey to the hospital. One nurse attended to Adrien, wrapping him in thick blankets to see if she could get his temperature back to normal. The two secret heroes shared an IV, and Adrien still clasped Marinette's lifeless hand. It was almost as cold as his own. On the way there, Tom called Marinette's mother, Sabine, and told her to meet them at the hospital.

Adrien's father was completely aware of this, I mean, he stalked them all the time when they were in hero form. He just hadn't already known who they were, and now his son was in the hospital because of him. For once he felt horrible about akumatizing someone, but he had a plan.

 _Adrien's dad is…is…Hawkmoth? Oh crap. He stalks us?! Creepy!_

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital, and the two teens were still holding hands, well, more like Adrien was holding Marinette's hand. The stretchers were rolled into the hospital and taken to separate emergency care units. Adrien was pumped full of antibiotics and cold medicines, while Marinette was put through anesthesia and sewed up. Her blood loss was over 30%, and they had to find a donor with her blood type.

When he heard the news, Adrien was more than willing to give her his blood, but it was the wrong type. They could not find the correct type anywhere in the hospital. They hurriedly made some phone calls to other hospitals in the area and found one donor who was willing to donate and had the right blood type. But…it was going to take two hours until it got to the hospital. The doctors didn't know if Marinette had that much time.

Tom and Sabine stayed by her hospital bed after her procedure was over. Her wound had been cleaned, sewed up, and bandaged, but she was still in anesthesia. The heart monitor was beeping very slowly. The sound of the machine haunted Tom and Sabine. If it stopped, that meant that their daughter was gone. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Adrien requested that he be moved into the same room as her, and the doctors grudgingly agreed. He was wheeled into the room immediately.

His IV and other things were transported as well. He was surprised when he got there, because his father was standing right there!

"Um, hello father. I uh…got caught up by Lady Wifi, and um…she uh…locked me in the freezer. Hehe, um…sorry?" Adrien babbled to his father.

Gabriel crouched down next to Adrien and whispered something in his ear that made his blood turn to ice, "I know who you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the chapter where almost all the answers will be revealed. There are six chapters total and an epilogue. I can't decide if I want to put them (chp. 6 and the epilogue) in at once or separate. Tell me what you think I should do in the comments. I hope you keep reading. Enjoy Chapter 3!

 **Chapter 3**

"Whatever do you mean father?" Adrien whispered back innocently.

"You know what I mean. Where is your ring?" Gabriel hissed.

Adrien gulped, "I uh, lost it? Why do you want to know?"

"No. You didn't lose it. I have it because Lady Wifi stole it from you and brought it to me, just as I asked her to do. I also have _her_ earrings," he whispered gesturing toward Marinette and glancing at his pants pocket. He quickly looked away like he hadn't meant to do it in the first place.

 _Maybe the earrings and the ring are in there,_ he thought. _Wait a minute, why would my dad have them?_

Adrien couldn't breath. No it couldn't be. He stared at his father, eyes wide in terror.

"Dad? You…you're…" He trailed off.

"Yes Adrien. Now, I have a proposition to make," he said coming closer and pretending to hug Adrien.

"W-What did you have in mind?" Adrien asked

"I have her blood type," Gabriel told him.

Adrien gasped.

"I will donate some blood to her, if and only if, you promise to never transform again," he bargained.

 _Ugh! What a jerk. I officially hate Gabriel Agreste. So much for getting a job from him._

Adrien contemplated this, if he could just get his hands in the pocket and snag the miraculouses…

The Dupain-Chengs were watching their whole conversation intently. They couldn't hear everything, just bits and pieces, and they didn't want to get into the Agreste's business. It was all just very…peculiar.

 _Of course, you guys are being nosy. Again. Go figure._

Gabriel let go of his son and smirked evilly down at him. Adrien subtly snatched the miraculouses from his father's pocket when he was standing up, and he didn't seem to notice.

 _Ha! That shows him_ , Adrien thought to himself.

 _Yes!_

Adrien quickly tucked them in his pants pocket and just sat in the hospital bed nonchalantly like nothing had happened between them. His father left without another word to inform the doctors about the donation, and Marinette's parents were staring at him. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. When her parents realized what they were doing they just turned away quickly.

"Is Marinette awake?" Adrien asked trying to start conversation, and stealing a glance at her.

Coincidentally, she opened her eyes.

"Marinette!" They all cried at once.

Sabine couldn't hold back a few joyful tears. Tom just grinned, and Adrien, ignoring the doctors' orders, got up and hugged her to death. She giggled with excitement at the sudden contact, but then cried out in pain.

"Oh! I'm so so so sorry Marinette! Please forgive me! Are you okay? I'm really really sorry!" Adrien cried apologetically.

She grabbed at the wound and squeezed her eyes shut until the pain subsided. Then she tried to muster a smile, but was unsuccessful.

"I-I'm fine guys. Really. H-Hi Adrien," Marinette stuttered.

"Hey Mari," Adrien replied with his signature model grin. It was the one that always made her swoon.

"We'll leave you two alone and give you some privacy," Sabine cooed dramatically.

Marinette would have scolded her, but she didn't have the energy. She grimaced.

"So…" Marinette started.

"So…" Adrien said back.

He waited for her parents to be all the way out the door, and he closed it.

"Marinette, I have so much to tell you!" Adrien burst out. He walked over to where her parents had been sitting moments ago and plopped down.

"Oh, um…well, go on," she told him, actually finishing a sentence for once. Sort of.

"Do you remember anything from the hotel?" he asked her.

"I remember Chat Noir getting locked in the freezer, then I got stabbed by Alya, and after that… I don't really remember much. Wait, how did you know that I was in the hotel?" she asked, turning extremely pale.

"Well, I…I am Chat Noir," he blurted out. The color was completely drained from her usually bright pink cheeks.

"Do WHAT?!" she practically squealed.

"Calm down Mari! You're going to hurt yourself! I don't want you opening your wound again! I just couldn't bare the thought of it because…" he paused.

"B-Because what?" Marinette asked, afraid (and also slightly excited) of what might come next.

Adrien gulped and tugged on his shirt collar. Then he said, "Well, I…um…I need to tell you something…and I'm kinda afraid of…of what you'll think of me…after I tell you."

"Adrien, you can tell me anything. I can take it," she told him, surprised at her own coherency.

"I…I love you Marinette."

Marinette almost passed out on the spot.

"You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted, sweet, loving, and caring person I have ever met. I fell in love with you the day we defeated stone heart," he blurted out.

"And I you when you gave me the umbrella, but you fell in love with Ladybug, not me. I'm just…me," Marinette said sadly.

"Marinette, that's not true, and I'll prove it to you!" Adrien shouted coming closer to her.

"What do you me—" but she was cut off by Adrien pressing his lips to hers. It started as a tender kiss, but quickly turned to a more passionate one. Marinette felt like she was in heaven. This was all she had ever wanted, and he had actually fallen in love with her.

 _He. Just. Kissed. Me. No way!_

If this was a dream, she really didn't want to wake up.

Suddenly, Marinette sat bolt upright in her bedroom. It was dark, and shadows were dancing across her walls. It was pouring outside, and trees tapped against her window.

 _No. Please no! Tell me that wasn't just a dream! No no no no no!,_ she thought angrily.

 _I should have known. That weird hazy thing before all this started, it must have been that! What if this is all true though? How am I going to confront Adrien, or even his dad? What if it's not true, and I make a fool of myself? What if I reveal my identity Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!,_ Marinette shouted inside her head as questions plagued her mind.

She glanced over at a snoring Tikki, who was fast asleep. She poked her Kwami until she woke up.

"Marinette? What time is it? Why did you wake me up?" Tikki questioned groggily. Then a look of concern flashed across her face, "Is something wrong? What's going on?" She sounded alarmed.

"No. Relax Tikki. I just had some _really_ weird dream," Marinette told her.

"You did?!" Tikki asked, worry apparent on her face.

"What? What's wrong with having a weird dream?" she asked the little red bug.

"Well…first just tell me what happened in the dream, and then I can tell you if everything is okay…or not," the creature grinned sheepishly.

"Alright," then Marinette relayed the happenings of her dream to Tikki, trying to include as many details as possible. Throughout the story, Tikki's expression was unreadable, but at the end Marinette knew that something was up.

"So, what's my diagnosis doc?" Marinette joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, well…" Tikki trailed off, her voice becoming more high-pitched.

"Well what?" Marinette asked, becoming impatient.

"Ok," Tikki said taking a deep breath, "First of all, once in every Ladybug's lifetime, they have a crazy dream. Call it luck, fate, or destiny, but the dream always reveals the truth about everything. What you saw was a twisted version of an event that has already happened. Adrien and his father are the true owners of the Ring Of The Black Cat and the Brooch Of The Moth."

"Great. Just great! The boy I'm crazy about turns out to be this quirky, pun-spewing, flirtatious cat, and his father, my biggest inspiration, is the most evil person in the universe! My life is over!" Marinette whined as she face planted on her chaise.

"What's the problem Marinette?" The Kwami asked ever-so-innocently.

Marinette growled like a rabid animal.

"Well for starters, things will be really awkward between us, even though he doesn't know, I do. Am I supposed to tell him? What about his dad? Tikki, help me!" Marinette groaned.

"Well, I guess you could ask him about it at school. If you can finish a coherent sentence for once. I just want to see Plagg," Tikki sighed dreamily.

"Hey! I can finish a sentence! Wait a minute, that little cat kwami?" Marinette asked becoming increasingly curious about the little bug's love life.

"Yes," Tikki admitted.

"Oh really. And do you like him?" Marinette inquired with a smirk on her face.

"Well…kind of?"

"Does he like you?"

"Yes."

"Ooooooh, and when did this start? Thousands of years ago?" Marinette asked.

"Well yeah. We've known each other since we were created," Tikki said, as if it should have been obvious, "But all he does is eat Camembert cheese!"

"How did you fall in love?" Marinette asked.

"Since we are the two most powerful kwamis, our fates are intertwined. We are soul mates. It's kind of like the yin and yang," Tikki said.

"That's interesting," Marinette replied.

"Yeah," Tikki said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"What?" Marinette asked inquisitively.

"Well, you are Ladybug. Adrien is—" but she was cut off.

"No way! Adrien and I…we-we're soul mates?!" Marinette said getting excited.

"Yes."

"Man! I wish I could tell Alya this!" Marinette frowned.

"You can," Tikki told her, "Since she found out who you were in the dream, she would have found out anyway. You can tell her."

"Really?" Marinette asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Yes."

Alya was the one person she could call at 3 in the morning. She dialed her number and waited. Suddenly, a very tired and angry someone answered the phone.

"Girl, this better be good," Alya said sharply.

"Ok. I need you to come over to my house. Can you do that?" Marinette asked her.

"I don't know Marinette. I would have to sneak out and…"

"But it's about Ladybug's identity, and Chat Noir's," Marinette challenged.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Alya hung up abruptly.

"I hope she can take the news. What if she tells everyone? Never mind. This is Alya we're talking about," Marinette said.

"Ok. I'll hide," Tikki told her.

"There's no need—" but Tikki had already flown out of sight.

Suddenly, the trap door swung open, and Alya burst through the opening. Well, quietly. Sort of. She closed it softly and ran over to her best friend.

"Spill it!" She demanded, pointing her finger at Marinette.

"I have a few conditions first," Marinette told her friend, who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Ok. Ok. Hurry up already," Alya practically squeaked.

"You can't put any of this on your blog. You can't tell anyone except for maybe Nino, but not right away because of reasons I am about to show you. Got it?" Marinette said firmly.

"Show me? What do you me—"

"Got it?" She asked again.

"Got it," Alya replied reluctantly.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Were all your questions answered? If not, you can ask me questions in the comments, and I will gladly answer them (if it doesn't spoil anything of course (; ). Only two more chapters plus the epilogue to go. I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4**

Tikki flew out of her hiding place and into Marinette's earrings. The suit magically enveloped her in all its red and black-spotted glory. The mask covered her face, and the yoyo was wrapped around her waist.

"Alya?" Marinette asked, but her friend was dead silent.

"M-M-Marinette…" Her eyes were wide.

"I-I can explain," Marinette stuttered.

"You'd better!" Alya ordered Marinette.

"Well, first can I tell you about the main reason I asked you to come here? I'll tell you Chat's identity and Hawkmoth's. That is, um…if you want me to," Marinette offered.

"Boy do I! You better explain _everything_ later!" Alya made clear.

"Ok. Tikki, spots off," Marinette said softly. Tikki flew back out and grabbed a cookie off of Marinette's desk. The suit disappeared leaving Marinette in her white and pink pajamas.

Suddenly, Marinette felt a sharp pain in her stomach. _Ouch_ , she thought in her head. _What's that?_ She just ignored it and proceeded to introduce Alya to Tikki.

"So, this is Tikki," Marinette said, gesturing to the little creature, "She is a kwami. Well, _my_ kwami. She gives me my powers, but you know how those work, so I won't explain them."

"Well isn't she the cutest little thing!" Alya gushed.

Tikki giggled. She finished her cookie and went to sit in Alya's lap.

"Nice to finally meet you Alya," she said greeting her for the first time.

"Nice to meet you too Tikki. Now will you tell me about Chat?" Alya asked.

"Yes. Chat Noir is…" She paused.

"Marinette, you can tell her. She found out in the dream. Remember?" Tikki reassured her.

"What dream?" Alya asked curiously.

"I'll explain that later. Ok. So, Chat Noir is Adrien," then she felt the pain again.

"What?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yep," Marinette confirmed.

"How? Their personalities are so different! Or at least that's what I _thought_."

"I know. I think it's partially because of his dad. He doesn't get to be himself around his dad, but as Chat Noir, he can be himself. It's also because his dad is Hawkmoth," Marinette said nonchalantly.

Alya's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Does he know this?" she questioned.

"No," Marinette answered sadly, "He doesn't know my real identity either."

"How did you find out about his identity?" she asked.

"Well, that's where the dream comes into play. You won't like it at all, except for maybe the end," Marinette sighed dreamily.

"Oooooh! Okay. Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out," Alya demanded.

"Ok, so it starts out when you were akumatized. Everything happened normally until you kept me pinned to the wall. You took my earrings and then…" Marinette stopped.

"Then what?"

"You kind of stabbed me with a knife," Marinette answered, her voice becoming high-pitched.

"I did what now?!" Alya shouted a little too loudly.

"Alya! Shhhhhhhhh! My parents will hear you!" Marinette whisper-yelled.

"Sorry. I just… really? I'm a horrible friend!" Alya slumped down, her previous excitement fading.

"Alya! Do NOT talk like that! You're my best friend. You were under Hawkmoth's control. It's not your fault. Plus it was just a dream, and everything turned out in the end. Wait a minute!" Marinette exclaimed.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked, visibly concerned.

"What happened after the kiss? Adrien grabbed the miraculouses from his dad's pocket, but then what happened? Did I ever get the right blood type from Mr. Agreste? What happened to Alya?" Marinette panicked.

"Oh dear," Tikki practically squeaked.

" _Kiss?_ What kiss?! What's going on?" Alya questioned.

"Oh. Sorry. I haven't told you the rest of the dream yet," Marinette apologized

Marinette told Alya about how she found out about Adrien, her dad saving them both, Chloe actually having a heart, his dad, how she could read their thoughts. Then she talked about the blood donation.

"Girl, what about that kiss you mentioned?" Alya asked after all her other questions had been answered.

Marinette blushed profusely at the thought.

"C'mon girl! Spill!" Alya begged.

"Okay. While I was in the hospital room, my parents had left, and well…"

"Well what?" Alya questioned.

"Adrien kissed me!"

They squealed with delight until they heard footsteps above them. It was coming from Marinette's balcony.

"What was _that_?" Alya asked, fear apparent voice

A knock was heard from above.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," Marinette said firmly, summoning the courage she only used when she was Ladybug.

"That's the Ladybug I know and love," Alya grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes and walked up the steps to the balcony Then, she tentatively opened the hatch.

Suddenly, a man in a green suit with a shell on his back and a mask on his face jumped through the opening and landed silently on the floor. Marinette and Alya did all they could to not scream. Then Marinette realized who it was.

"Oh, Master Fu, it's just you," she sighed with relief.

"I came as soon as Wayzz sensed that you had the dream," Master Fu explained.

"Who the heck, is _that_ guy?!" Alya questioned.

"His name is—"

"My name is—"

"Master Fu," they said in unison.

"I am the guardian of all the miraculous stones. I assume that you are Marinette's best friend," Master Fu said, gesturing to Alya.

"You got that right," Alya said proudly.

Marinette and Tikki giggled.

"Good to see you Master Fu. It has been quite awhile," Tikki greeted him.

"Wayzz, shell off," Master Fu said, dropping his transformation. Wayzz flew over to Tikki, and they shared a hug.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tikki asked Wayzz.

"Why ye—" but he was cut off by footsteps coming from below.

"It's my parents! Alya hide under the bed. Master Fu, GO!" Marinette panicked.

Alya slid under the chaise, and Master Fu went up to the balcony, but forgot to shut the hatch.

 _Oh crap_ , Marinette thought as she got up to close the hatch on the ceiling.

The hatch to her room on the floor opened up, and her Sabine, stuck her head through.

"Oh, h-hey mom. I was just uh closing my balcony hatch. T-the wind blew it open. Hehe," Marinette stuttered.

"Okay sweetie. Go back to bed now," Sabine told her.

Sabine left and closed the hatch.

"Phew!" Marinette sighed.

Alya crawled back out from under the chaise and brushed herself off.

"Marinette," she coughed, "There's a lot of dust under there!" Alya complained.

"Sorry, but would you have my mom find out?" Marinette asked.

"No," Alya sighed. Then Master Fu came back in.

"So what did you need to tell me about the dream?" Marinette asked.

"Well…" .


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what? I couldn't wait any longer, so here's chapter five.**

 **Chapter 5**

"About that…" Master Fu said guiltily.

"Marinette, not to interrupt, but the sun is coming up," Tikki articulated.

Marinette glanced out the window, and sure enough, a sliver of the sun was peaking over the horizon.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Sorry Master Fu, but we'll have to talk later."

She ushered him up the steps and to the balcony before he could say another word.

"Alya, you've gotta go before your parents wake up!"

"Wait! One quick thing Marinette! You've got to tell Adrien all of this!" Alya ordered as she rushed out the door and back to her apartment.

When Marinette was finally in the silence of her room, she flopped on her chaise and relayed the events of the night in her head.

The Night's Events

I had a creepy dream.

Alya knows I am Ladybug.

Master Fu knows where I live.

Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

I have to tell Adrien who I am.

I have to tell Adrien who his dad is.

I have to tell my parents who I am.

Marinette cringed at the thought of telling everyone. She imagined how wrong each conversation could go.

"Marinette, are you going to tell your parents?" Tikki asked.

She contemplated this for a brief moment, and she made her decision.

"Not yet."

"Well, alright."

Marinette glanced out of her bedroom window. The sun had mostly come up, and she would need to be getting up soon. Her mom and dad were probably already awake. The smell of freshly baked goods was wafting up from the bakery below.

The blue-haired girl reluctantly changed into her usual outfit consisting of baby pink jeans, her signature white flower-print shirt, black blazer, and her ballet flats.

Then she walked downstairs, and sure enough her parents were already up and baking. There was a plate of freshly baked croissants on the table waiting for her. Tom and Sabine came bustling out of the kitchen and paused.

"Marinette? You're already up?" her mom asked. Usually she was a late sleeper unlike her parents, who rose early every morning without fail.

"Uh yeah. I um, couldn't go back to sleep after my door opened," she fibbed.

"Ok sweetie," her mom said.

Marinette sat down at the table and ate some croissants. While she ate, she thought about how she was going to tell Adrien. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry.

Maybe it was her nerves or maybe the pain in her gut getting worse. _It's probably nothing_ , she reassured herself. Then she put down the croissant and left for school, making sure to grab her backpack and her purse on the way out.

She was extremely nervous on her way to school, so she consulted Tikki.

"I'm so nervous! How am I even supposed to start the conversation?" Marinette complained.

"I know!" Tikki exclaimed.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"You could leave a note at his desk!" she replied enthusiastically as always.

"What should I write?" she asked.

"Ooh! I know! You could say that you need to meet him in the library after school. Then you can sign it as Ladybug! He'd definitely show up since he's head over heels for you!"

"That's a great idea!" Marinette said a she whipped out a piece of paper and a pen. Then she quickly wrote:

Dear Adrien,

Meet me in the library after school. I need to talk to you. I know who you are. I will be out of costume.

~ LB

She folded the note and held it in her hand until she got to school. As soon as she got to class, she subtly dropped it on his desk and sat in her seat.

Alya was already there and smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey girl! You actually got to school on time," Alya greeted her playfully.

"Yeah well, I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Same! I was too excited! By the way, I have a question. What was that note about?" Alya waggled her eyebrows.

"You'll find out soon enough," Marinette said smugly.

Suddenly, Adrien and Nino walked into class. They sat down in their usual seats, and Adrien saw the note.

"What's this?" he asked as he unfolded it. After he read it his eyes were as wide as saucers.

A small smile formed on Marinette's lips.

"Hey bro, what's that?" Nino asked.

"N-nothing!" Adrien fibbed as he put the note out of sight.

Marinette and Alya could hardly contain their laughter.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bustier entered the room, and class began abruptly.

Marinette could feel her stomach churning throughout the day. The pain was also getting stronger. She couldn't help but wonder if the dream had something to do with it. She pushed the thought from her mind and focused on what she was going to say in the library.

…

The bell finally rang, and Marinette rushed clumsily to the library to get there before Adrien. Alya laughed at her antics, but knew that this was extremely important to her friend.

When Marinette finally arrived, she hid behind a shelf to wait for him. Adrien wasn't too far behind. He rushed in and sat down at a nearby table to wait for his lady.

He looked around to make sure that there was no one around and let Plagg out. Marinette could hear Tikki inhale sharply.

"So, where is she?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"Just be patient. Can I have some cheese?" Plagg asked.

"What?! No!" Adrien yelled.

"Typical," Tikki whispered as she rolled her eyes.

After they finished their little argument, Marinette stepped out into the light with Tikki by her side.

"Hello Chaton," she said.

Adrien jumped.

"Marinette? What are you doing here? What did you just call me?" Adrien questioned.

"I think you know why I'm here Chaton," she said, confirming his many suspicions.

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I am Ladybug, and you—" Marinette was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain, "Aah!"

"Marinette! What's wrong?" Adrien and Tikki asked, concerned.

Marinette looked down at her stomach and saw that she was bleeding. Tikki saw it too.

"Oh no. I forgot!" Tikki shrieked.

"Forgot what?" Marinette managed to get out before crying out again and rolling on her side.

"If you tell people that found out in the dream before they find out on their own, the side effects become real!" Tikki shouted.

Marinette's eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, a clueless Adrien and puzzled Plagg tried to help. Adrien took off his shirt and pressed it to her stomach, but it couldn't stop the bleeding. She cried out again.

"What's going on little kwami—Tikki—whatever your name is?!" Adrien asked impatiently.

"I can't explain right now, but we need to get Marinette to Master Fu!" Tikki ordered.

"We know how to get there. Adrien, you'll need to transform," Plagg said.

"Okay. Plagg, claws out!" the boy shouted, and he became his superhero persona.

"Follow me!" Tikki squeaked.

Tikki flew out of the library not bothering to keep her cover. They followed suit with Chat Noir carrying Marinette. People who had stayed after school stopped and stared, but Chat didn't stop. He kept on running after Tikki.

She flew out into the street, down some back alleyways, and finally arrived at the short shack. The little man was already at the door waiting for them.

"Wayzz told me what was going on," he informed the two teens and their kwamis as he led them inside, "and Chat Noir, you can drop your transformation. I gave you your miraculous, so I know who you are. We wouldn't want Plagg to run out of energy, now would we?"

"No, I guess not," Adrien mumbled. He still felt clueless, angry, scared, sad, and most other emotions.

He then gently set a now unconscious Marinette onto some pillows on the floor and dropped his transformation.

"What can we do?" Adrien asked. His voice was laced with concern.

Tikki and Plagg gave each other a look. Master Fu saw this and quickly shook his head no. They were having a silent conversation, and Adrien still felt clueless. He broke the unbearable silence.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" he screamed.

The three jumped at his sudden outburst. It wasn't like Adrien to yell at anyone.

"Someone needs to fill me in because I have no idea what's going on!" he yelled again.

"Plagg and I can save her," Tikki reassured him.

"Really?" Adrien regained hope.

"But…there is a price," Plagg said sadly as he stared at the ground.

"What price?" Adrien questioned.

"The wound that she has…is a magical wound. It can only be healed with magic. In this case, extremely powerful magic," Tikki explained.

"Only Tikki and I can conjure up that kind of magic since we are the most powerful kwamis, but…" Plagg trailed off.

"I don't like where this is going," Adrien said.

"Tell him Plagg," Master Fu commanded.

"Okay, in the process, Tikki and I would not make it," the small cat admitted.

Adrien's eyes went wide, "What?! No!," he looked at Marinette then back at the kwamis. He was going to have to choose.

 **Ooh! A cliffhanger! Again...mwahahahaha! *cackles maniacally***

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading to find out the ending. See ya tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

The end is drawing near...here's chapter six and the epilogue!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"I started this. It was my fault that she told people. I said she could. I'm so sorry Plagg," Tikki apologized.

"It's fine Tikki. I still love you," Plagg told her.

A tear rolled down Tikki's cheek.

"Let's do it," Plagg said firmly.

"T-Tell Marinette I said g-goodbye," Tikki whimpered.

"I'll do it," Adrien reassured her, feeling a lump begin to form in his throat. He couldn't keep a few tears from falling. He didn't want to say goodbye to his kwami.

"Plagg, I—" Adrien was cut off.

"I don't want any of that sappy stuff kid. Thank you for being an amazing Chat Noir. You are by far my favorite. Goodbye Adrien," Plagg flew over to Tikki before Adrien could say another word.

The two kwamis hovered over Marinette and entwined hands. A giant glowing ball of pink and green light surrounded the two, and Marinette began to glow brightly.

Master Fu stood and said nothing. There was nothing he could do to change the kwamis' minds.

Adrien could see the strain on their faces as they kept the magic going. He also saw that the gash was sewing itself up. The blood was disappearing. It brought both joy and extreme sadness to his heart.

"Ngh!" Tikki grunted in her effort to save her master.

"Keep going my love. You can do it. _We_ can do it together," Plagg encouraged.

With one last effort, the room became enveloped in a blinding light. Adrien and Master Fu shielded their eyes. Just as soon as the light had come, it was gone and so were the kwamis.

"They're gone," Adrien sighed and burst into tears.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open, and she was puzzled at her surroundings.

"What's going on? Why am I here? Master Fu? Adrien? What's wrong?" Marinette questioned.

Adrien looked at her with red and puffy eyes.

"M-Marinette, Tikki and Plagg…" he trailed off.

"What?" she asked looking around the room for them.

"They're gone," he sniveled and wiped his nose.

"W-What do you mean gone?" she asked.

"They sacrificed themselves to save you. They had to use the most powerful magic to heal your magical wound," he said sadly.

"What? NO! Tikki…"

Marinette began sobbing. Adrien wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and for once she didn't fangirl. She sighed shakily into his warm embrace and cried. Her violent sobs shook him, but he didn't let go until she pulled away a while later.

"T-Thankyou," she said gratefully, "I should probably go home."

"Wait, before you go…" Adrien paused.

"Hm?" she asked him.

"You know what, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow," he decided.

They shared one more tender hug before Master Fu finally ushered them out. Out of habit, Adrien shouted his command to transform, and nothing happened. He looked at his finger and found that his ring was cracked.

"Oh," he sighed and stuffed it in his pocket.

Marinette did the same and almost started to cry again, but decided to just walk home.

…

The next day at school was hard. Marinette hardly said a word to Alya. It was mostly simple nods and "uh huh's" as she listened to her friend chatter. Adrien was the same with Nino.

"Bro, what's up with you?" the DJ asked his model friend.

"Nothing," Adrien sighed.

Alya and Nino shared a look and shrugged.

At the end of the school day after the bell rang, everyone left the classroom except for the two teens who were both at a loss for words.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Adrien began.

"Uh sure," Marinette said.

"Well," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Adrien, what is it?" Marinette asked.

"I know this is all of a sudden, but…will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked her.

Marinette was speechless. It was actually happening. He actually liked her, and it wasn't a dream this time. Wait, was she supposed to say something?

She looked at him and began to cry. All her built up and bottled emotions roared to the surface. Some were happy, some were sad, and others she had no idea.

Adrien ran over to her to comfort her once again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Marinette! I knew that it was too soon—"

"Yes," she managed to get out through her sobs.

"Wait, really?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry for crying. I just miss Tikki," Marinette explained.

"I miss Plagg too, but I think they would be happy for us."

"Yeah, they would," Marinette agreed, and the two lovebirds began to reminisce about favorite moments with their kwamis.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _7 years later…_

"So where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" Adrien asked his girlfriend.

"Can we go to the bakery Adrikins?" she asked.

"Of course. Anything for you," he replied.

The couple chuckled at Marinette's imitation of Chloe.

"At least those days are over," Marinette laughed.

High school had gone back to normal after the tragic event. Well, except for the fact that Marinette and Adrien were a couple. They had helped each other cope with the loss of the other's kwami, and life had become much more enjoyable for the both of them.

They were no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they had helped Master Fu choose the new miraculous wielders that protected the city.

Alya and Chloe or rather Volpina and Queen Bee now protected the city. They had not failed once, and they worked surprisingly well together. Alya often asked Marinette for pointers, and Chloe just stayed the same as expected. Always mean, always cruel, and always hanging over Adrien even though she knew that they were dating.

They had graduated and gone to college (sharing the career of fashion design of course), and now shared an apartment together.

When they arrived at the bakery, Adrien asked for a table for two. They were seated immediately, and Adrien courteously pulled Marinette's chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down.

"Good evening you two. Will it be the usual?" Tom asked.

"Yes Dad," Marinette answered.

"Uh actually, can you add a piece of chocolate cake to that?" Adrien asked quickly.

"Sure Adrien," Tom answered with a wink and left.

Something was up, but Marinette didn't know what.

As soon as Tom left, Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't let Tom see that he was nervous.

"Everything okay?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine," Adrien stuttered.

Marinette shot Adrien a skeptical look. She wasn't buying it. Adrien finally gave in.

"Marinette, I have something to ask you…" he trailed off as he knelt down on one knee.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?"

Marinette's face lit up. Her cheeks were tinted red.

"Yes Adrien," she replied as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Tom walked out of the kitchen with the piece of chocolate cake and a congrats card. He was beaming. Sabine was also with him.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sabine exclaimed.

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you," Marinette said accusingly.

"Yup," Tom and Sabine said in unison.

Marinette just rolled her eyes despite her extreme happiness. She was ecstatic.

"We'll leave you two alone," Tom said, ushering his wife back to the kitchen.

Both beaming at the other, they took turns feeding each other bites of cake until it was all gone.

They got up and bid Marinette's parents farewell. Then they went to their apartment.

"I love you," Adrien told Marinette.

"I love you too," she replied, any traces of stuttering gone.

 _12 years later…_

"Louis, Emma, Hugo! Come downstairs! It's time for school!" their mom shouted.

The three kids came running down the stairs and toward their mother. They grabbed their assorted lunches to receive loving kisses from her.

"Adrien, come kiss the kids goodbye," Marinette ordered.

"Coming!" their father yelled as he sprinted down the stairs.

"Moooooooom!" their eldest son, Louis, complained.

"I can take that lunch right back Louis Agreste," Marinette challenged.

Louis rolled his eyes.

Emma smirked.

Hugo laughed.

Adrien and Marinette planted kisses on their childrens' foreheads. They adored them and would do anything for them.

They walked out the door and to the school. As soon as the door closed, Marinette said, "I think it's time."

"I don't know Mari. Do you think they're ready?" Adrien asked his wife.

"I'm positive," she said firmly.

The two parents went up to the attic. They crawled to the far left corner, which was covered in cobwebs, and opened the secret hatch in the floor. Dust came flying out, and the two of them coughed. Luckily, the old gramophone was still there.

After Master Fu had passed away, he willed the miraculous box to the Agrestes.

Marinette took the gramophone, punched in the code, and took out the special box. When she opened it, she was surprised. The earrings and the ring were inside the box, and they were no longer cracked.

"Adrien," Marinette said loudly, her voice becoming high-pitched.

He looked at her with hope in his eyes. They took the precious jewels and put them on. Two bright balls of light, one pink and one green, appeared in the room. The light was blinding, and Marinette and Adrien had to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, two familiar beings were floating in front of them.

"Hi Marinette."

"Hi Adrien."

"It can't be…"

Marinette and Adrien shed many happy tears as they embraced their kwamis. Plagg and Tikki did the same as they greeted their previous holders.

"Oh Tikki, I've missed you so much!" Marinette cried.

"Plagg, I'm so glad you're back," Adrien grinned.

"Hey Adrien, can I have some—"

"Don't. Even. Ask," Adrien glared.

Plagg smiled sheepishly.

"How is this even possible?" Marinette asked.

"Master Fu brought us back. He used his special power given to him by Wayzz. He can heal and restore life at the price of another," Tikki explained.

"So that means…" Adrien trailed off.

"He died for you?!" Marinette cried.

"Yes. He wanted the most powerful miraculous to stay and protect Paris. He knew that he couldn't transform anymore, so he sacrificed himself for the greater good," Plagg told them.

"I can't believe he did that without telling us," Adrien said angrily.

"Wait, Adrien. We need to tell them why we summoned them," Marinette reminded her husband.

"Oh right, well…Alya and Chloe want to settle down. Alya and Nino have kids, and Alya can't balance being Rena Rouge, a mother, and a reporter," Adrien explained.

"I see," Tikki said.

"We thought that we could give our kids the miraculous," Marinette told them.

"KIDS?!" Plagg screeched.

Marinette and Adrien blushed.

"Yes Plagg," Tikki rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Adrien asked.

The kwamis nodded in agreement.

"Are they up for the job?" Plagg asked.

"Definitely. We've raised them well," Adrien assured them.

"Okay then, we are going to have to say good bye again. We have to go back inside our boxes," Tikki said sadly.

"We will see you a lot. It's not like we are going to be as oblivious as our parents were," Marinette said.

"Before I go, can I please have some—"

"No!" Adrien yelled, "Louis will give you some camembert later."

"Fine," Plagg said before Adrien slid off his ring.

Marinette followed suit and took out the earrings. The kwamis disappeared back into the jewels, and the husband and wife sighed.

"I think that we should give Louis the ring, Emma the earrings, and Hugo the bracelet," Marinette suggested.

"I'm fine with that," Adrien agreed.

The parents set each special box on their beds. Each had their own room, so the kwamis could decide if they could know each other's' identities or not.

"I'm excited."

"Me too."

…

The kids walked in the door after school and rushed upstairs. They were all exhausted. Each one flopped on their bed, but not before noticing the peculiar boxes on their beds.

"What's this?" Louis wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"That's neat," Hugo said.

Each opened their boxes and began a new adventure not only for themselves, but also for the city of Paris.

 _ **The End**_

So what did ya think? Leave me some comments down below.

I am writing other stories as we speak. I have a one-shot done, a one-shot collection in the planning stage, and many other ideas. The fanfic that is available right now is, "A Miraculous Field Trip," so go check it out. Thank you so much for reading my first fan fiction! I hope you liked it! TTFN!


End file.
